mrinigo1995_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitmore College
Whitmore College is a college which Jenna attended and is the college Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler are currently attending. It is also the same college where Sheila Bennett taught Occult Studies. It was seen for the first time in The Five. It is one of the main settings in Season Five. Faculty Students * Elena Gilbert - Current student * Caroline Forbes - Current student * Olivia Parker - Deceased student * Luke Parker - Deceased student * Tyler Lockwood - Current student * Bonnie Bennett - Current student * Aaron Whitmore - Deceased student * Jesse - Deceased student * Megan King - Deceased student * Jenna Sommers - Former student * Grayson Gilbert - Former student * Miranda Sommers-Gilbert - Former student * Liam Davis - Current student Teachers * Alaric Saltzman - Occult Studies Teacher * Josette Laughlin - † Professor of Medicine * Wes Maxfield - † Professor of Microbiology * Rudy Hopkins - † Board Member * Atticus Shane - † Former Occult Studies Teacher * Sheila Bennett - † Former Occult Teacher Other Staff * Dianne Freeman - † Head of Campus Security Location In Catch Me If You Can, it is implied, if not explicitly stated, that the college is not in Mystic Falls or even the same county, as Elizabeth Forbes could not legally arrest Atticus Shane on campus, because they were outside her jurisdiction. Legally, Sheriff Forbes must call in the local law enforcement to make the arrest, but instead she tells Shane that they better hurry and get him to Mystic Falls because it was an supernaural incident. Inner locations |-|Dorm Room= Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room is a location at Whitmore College. Originally they had intended to share with Bonnie, but they were surprised by the appearance of another roommate named Megan. Residents *Elena Gilbert *Caroline Forbes *Bonnie Bennett Notes *Elena and Caroline were unaware Megan would be their roommate; they were assuming their third roommate would eventually be Bonnie. *Caroline searches through Megan's belongings, apparently left behind in the dorm, for clues about her ties to Elena's father. *Elena tried to torture and kill Damon in the dorm room, compelled by Silas to feel the urge to kill him, using her anger about all the horrible things Damon had done in general. But Damon spat the vervained water in her face, snapping her out of it. She then restrained herself and snapped completely out of the 'compulsion' after Elena talks to Damon about her bad feeling about Stefan. *Katherine moves into the dorm room in Handle with Care until a spot opened up for Bonnie. Katherine also poses as Elena so the secret society wouldn't suspect Elena is a vampire. |-|Offices= Professor Shane's office is located at Whitmore College. He kept many of the artifacts from his collection and spent much of his time here, and some of the times with Bonnie. Visitors *Bonnie Bennett *Hayley Marshall *Connor Jordan *Stefan Salvatore *Rebekah Mikaelson *Caroline Forbes *Niklaus Mikaelson Trivia *Inner locations: ** Atticus' Office ** Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room ** Whitmore House *Stefan's last name in the show was originally going to be "Whitmore" because it sounded American. Although, it was kept as "Salvatore" instead, which is Stefan's surname in the novels and Italian for "Savior". *Whitmore College is a few hours away from Mystic Falls. *In Miss Mystic Falls, one of the escorts is named Bartholomew Whitmore. It's possible he is related to the founders of the school. *The secret society on campus is called Augustine. *The college was first mentioned by Jenna in Season 2, when she was mad at Alaric and Elena for keeping Isobel a secret and she went away there to write her thesis. *During Seasons 4 and 5, there have been some main and recurring characters have visited or remained the Whitmore University without being students or staff members: Hayley Marshall, Connor Jordan, Rebekah Mikaelson, Silas, Qetsiyah, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Katherine Pierce, Nadia Petrova, Lorenzo. See also